Wrestle Wiki
Wrestle Wiki is a fan-created website about the WWE and other pro wrestling franchises. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to collect everything there is to know about Pro Wrestling. Hit Edit this page to contribute! Not sure where to start? We're trying to get all the wrestler pages to match a common template, like the one seen for Hulk Hogan. If you see a wrestler page that isn't set up like that, it'd be a big help if you fix it up! Wrestling News WWE * May 12, 2010 ** WWE is looking to turn either MVP or Kofi Kingston heel on the SmackDown brand with the idea that the one who turns heel gets a big push and goes over. ** As noted before, Brett DiBiase will be going in for knee surgery next week and will be missing several months of action. This pretty much screws up the plans for the stable on RAW with Brett, his brother Ted and Joe Hennig. There was talk this week of putting Carlito and Primo in the stable but that hasn't been officially decided on. The word is that the Colons will be affiliated with DiBiase but won't actually be in the group. ** WWE still wants to bring Joe Hennig to the main roster. There was talk of doing a Ted DiBiase & Joe Hennig vs. R-Truth & John Morrison feud. Hennig was originally scheduled for this season of NXT until officials decided not to have any second generation stars on this season. ** The word came down from up top this week for WWE to get more involved with Twitter. The plan is to have talents use it more and push it more on TV. The idea is that the talents are supposed to Tweet stuff to promote their storylines. Officials don't want so much personal stuff about the WWE talents being posted on the social network. ** The current plan for this year's SummerSlam pay-per-view is to have Jack Swagger defend the World Heavyweight Title against The Undertaker. A Triple H vs. Edge match is also being talked about for WWE's Summer spectacular. TNA * May 12, 2010 ** Christopher Daniels hasn't committed to any Ring of Honor dates after July and the feeling is that he's at least in serious talks with TNA about returning. ** TNA morale was down after the announcement that iMPACT was moving back to Thursday came out. ** Shannon Moore had one of his earrings ripped out at last week's TNA iMPACT tapings and was bleeding badly. ** The word going around is that Sean Waltman's angle where he was laid out on iMPACT was to be his exit from the company. As seen, Eric Young became the new member of The Band. Believe it or not, Samoa Joe was also considered for the role before they decided on Young. ROH * There is no current news for ROH. Main Wrestling Promotions * WWE * TNA * ROH __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Browse